<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strong Minds, Fragile Hearts by thisis1coolusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781146">Strong Minds, Fragile Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisis1coolusername/pseuds/thisis1coolusername'>thisis1coolusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give me your heart, O Warden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Alistair (Dragon Age), Awkward Avira, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Oh avira you need some therapy, Oops spoilers eheheheh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, have alistair instead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisis1coolusername/pseuds/thisis1coolusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “I don’t mean to pry but, have the nightmares been bothering you again?” He asked, voice becoming gravelly as he lowered it with his eyes trained steadfast on her. </p>
  <p>“In a way,” She murmured to him, “Yes.”</p>
  <p>She’d rather swallow one of Zevran’s poisons (again) rather than talk about those damned dreams let alone even acknowledge their existence, but looking at Alistair made things more bearable, more easier. </p>
</blockquote>Avira’s sudden switch to swordsmanship is very concerning considering she’s a mage. But she’s also very strong, so who’s going to tell her else. Alistair still worries.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give me your heart, O Warden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strong Minds, Fragile Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been typing away on this on my phone for over two months. It’s almost three a.m. here. Take it please.</p><p>Edit: here’s <a href="https://imgur.com/gallery/E1uGz0A">some art of Avira made by yours truly!</a></p><p>Edit edit: Touched up a few things!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When all was said and done, they praised the Hero of Fereldan for her bravery and tactical prowess, forever fearless in the face of adversaries. But her friends would just say that she’s becoming a bit of a reckless idiot. </p><p>“Honestly, you’d think that you had a personal vendetta against the bandit with the way that you were attacking him,” Wynne admonished as she pressed a cloth to Avira’s bloodied cheek, the mage refusing for the older woman to use any magic on her. </p><p>It was a testament to how tired the young woman was that she didn’t push the mage’s hand away, instead turning her head away and grumbling to herself when Wynne’s hand stayed. </p><p>“Aw, stop yer fussing over her, Wynne,” Oghren said from a distance as he was raiding the now deceased bandit’s belongings. “It was either them or her and it wasn’t gunna be her.” </p><p>Avira snorted, looking away from Wynne when she gave her a pointed stare. </p><p>“My concern that you were momentarily possessed by a rage demon aside-“ </p><p>Avira swatted at Alistair’s foot as he knelt beside her. </p><p>“-I have to agree with Wynne. Did the bandit slander Thibeibei?”</p><p>Said dog barked in the distance. </p><p>“Insult your muscles, maybe?”</p><p>Avira took the rag from Wynne as she sat up to properly shove at the man, chuckling tiredly as she began to stand up. She waved off any help from the two. </p><p>“They were bandits.” Avira said, mirth dying at she glanced at the bodies. “They attacked us. Trying to take the lives of my companions isn’t something I take lightly.”</p><p>The mage turned from the two, seemingly done with her explanation, and joined Oghren in looting.</p><p>Alistair went to join her but paused when Wynne almost toppled in her spot. He caught and steadied her. </p><p>“Are you alright, Wynne?” He asked her, supporting her weight as he walked her towards the edge of the road. </p><p>“Yes, yes. I will be in due time. I’m afraid that I over exerted myself during our last encounter with the darkspawn.”</p><p>The man frowned as he helped her sit at the base of a tree. </p><p>“That was at least three days ago.” Alistair pointed out. “Why didn’t you mention anything? Some potions might do you good...”</p><p>“It’s nothing to be terribly worried over, my friend,” Wynne insisted waving her hand as to ward off his concerns, “As long as I don’t over exert myself again, I will be right as rain in no time. Which may be quite soon considering our other resident Warden is drawing all of danger’s attention with her actions.” </p><p>The older woman trailed off as she looked over Alistair’s shoulder towards Avira and he looked over at her as well. She was steadfastly not looking at the both of them even though they all knew that her keen ears could easily picked up on their conversation. </p><p>Alistair could see a blush staining the tips of her ears, even with her dark complexion, the dark red almost matching the deep red of her head of braids. He chuckled, poorly masking it as a cough. </p><p>Wynne shook her head wryly, a smile stretching across her face. </p><p>Although the first couple of reckless attacks were valiant and quite a sight to behold, it quickly became a thing that everyone found worrying. </p><p>“Avira, lightening!” Alistair yelled as he rolled away from one of the boulders that the ogre they were facing flung at them. </p><p>The two were separated from Wynne, Zevran and Morrigan with the arrival of their opponent. A sizable group of hurlocks quickly followed behind, sensing a possible bloodbath. Of course it was going to be their blood being shed but they didn’t have to know that. Nonetheless, a pack of them still warranted some work to kill them thus leaving Avira and Alistair to kill the ogre. </p><p>And still no lightening. </p><p>Alistair went at the thing’s ankles, “Avi-“</p><p>“I heard you the first time!” she interrupted. </p><p>And she did. Had swapped her sword for her staff and everything. Her hands, however, felt unusually clammy wrapped around it. Her magic flowed right to the surface, drawn to her foci and her intent. Static sparked from her staff-</p><p>
  <i>Raze it down. You shall not be tamed again-</i>
</p><p>The wood of the staff began to smoke before it began to warp in her grip. Avira dropped it and it cracked into pieces, it’s insides revealing glowing embers of charred wood and ash. </p><p>“Avira?!” He must’ve felt her magic surge. </p><p>“No lightening!” Avira drew her sword and with a wordless bellow charged at the ogre. </p><p>They won, not surprisingly, but that stunt gotten her exhausted. It didn’t help that the death throes of the beast nearly slapped her halfway across the clearing. Her impromptu travel was stopped by a tree fortunately. </p><p>“Avira!” Alistair cried as the woman fell to her knees and collapsed. He ran, sliding on his knees in his haste to get to her. She groaned as he turned her over into his arms but otherwise stayed unconscious. </p><p>Alistair cradled Avira on his shoulder as he poured a health poultice into her mouth and after a few stressful moments, he saw her throat move. The elf woke with a gurgle. She made a motion to move from his arms but with a quick, “No you don’t!” Alistair tightened his hold on her and pressed his hand against her mouth. </p><p>“Yrrnmmuf!” She protested, trying to squirm away. </p><p>“I know that we aren’t supposed to drink it,” Alistair said admonishingly, “But since you were knocked out, I made an exception.”</p><p>She grumbled something about spitting it out on his hand, (her mouth was covered but her eyes were always expressive like that) and swallowed it. </p><p>“Blegh,” Avira said as she sat up from his arms. </p><p>Alistair’s frown deepened as he saw her attempt to shake off the hit that felled her. </p><p>“Avira you should check yourself out,” he said, reaching out to carefully check her scalp for injuries. “You took a big hit back then. Really... Really had me worried back there. Though I will say that the idea poking around your own head with magic is slightly more worrying.... Slightly. ...Okay, I’m a dirty little liar- a lot more.”</p><p>The man realized he was babbling and paused in his search. He tilted her head to look into her eye. She was looking at him but Avira’s eyes were unfocused as if she couldn’t actually see him. </p><p>
  <i>Fingers holding her hair roughly as they ripped her hand towards them. The gleam of the dagger hurt her eyes in the dark. How far should we push her?</i>
</p><p>“Hey... Hey, Avira?” Alistair called out, drawing one hand away to snap his fingers in front of her. </p><p>She stayed as she was for a moment before she blinked. The blue of the skies peaked at him from braided bangs before they glanced at the hand that Alistair didn’t pull away. His hand was warm. </p><p><i>Not the cold bite of metal.</i> </p><p>She pulled away from him, softly pushing him away with a lingering touch. </p><p>“Thank you Alistair, but I’m fine,” she assured as she stood, “Preference of how I take my poultices aside, I needed that.”</p><p>“But, Avira....” he said lowly, not entirely convinced. </p><p>“Let’s find the others,” she continued, turning away as she began to walk towards where they last saw their party. </p><p>She stumbled a bit but her hand was already shooing him away. </p><p>(Avira drew it close to her chest, rubbing at where the tip of her pinky used to be.)</p><p>****</p><p>Alistair always felt uneasy walking near Sten. Unlike Avira, who has somehow mustered the guts to seemingly not care about him being locked up for killing an entire family, he still couldn’t fully trust the man outside of combat. </p><p>“She is foolish to try and venture out from what her role.”</p><p>Alistair flinched and looked at the Qunari in confusion before noticing that he, too, was regarding the warden walking ahead of everyone. She’s put away her circle robes, claiming that it didn’t fit well anymore, and has taken to wearing leather leggings with a fur curtain fastened around her waist. Her waist was cinched in a cloth corset with the shirt underneath it was Tevinter in fashion, gold fabric shimmering in the air. Her spell book that she normally had on her side was missing and from her bowed head, she was most likely reading from it. Usually she would be practicing on the road as they traveled, with a stray spark of flame or lightening coming from her every now and then. Now, her head is just tilted down and nothing more. </p><p>Alistair huffed, finding that it was a sad sad day that he found himself actually agreeing with Sten for once. Well kinda.</p><p>“Well I, for one, don’t mind that she’s wants to practice with a sword instead of magic. It’s good to have other tools in your arsenal and well, she’s wielding all of her Maker given tools so wonderfully...”</p><p>Alistair made a face at his phrasing. </p><p>“I would just rather for her to be, you know, maybe a less stabby from time to time? It’s.-” Kinda hot, but he’s not gonna say that. “-It’s worrisome when she just goes into it at the drop of a hat almost without care.”</p><p>She’s no more than a damsel in distress than Morrigan will ever be, Alistair thought, but he still can’t help but to wonder about the sudden shift. He really just noticed it within the past week but Avira’s use of magic has decreased substantially. Why is that so?</p><p>Sten took his gaze off of Avira to look at Alistair with a faint pinch to his mouth. The Qunari found that he agreed with the bumbling human man. It was a rather sad sad day. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>The Circle was on fire again. It was always someone different who’d cause it but pain was all the same. </p><p>“I didn’t do it,” she wheezed, coughing and struggling against the enchanted shackles they burdened her with. </p><p>She froze when the templar in front of her gripped their pommel tighter, but then bared her teeth with a growl. </p><p>“It’s always the same with the lot of you mages,” they spit, seemingly unaware of the flames licking at their armor and slowly eating them up. “They claim innocence while their existence is damning enough evidence.”</p><p>“That’s not fair!” She cried, magic surging within her at her ire, wishing to escape. “None of us asked for this! Blame the Maker if you want to air your grievances-“</p><p>Red hot metal struck her cheek. It hurt, but the anger simmering within her burned hotter. </p><p><i>“You know that this can come to an end at any time</i>,” Rage whispered in her ear as they watched the templars before her unravel a brand. <i>“You and I can show all of the world that Mages aren’t to be trifled with. That they should fear their wrath for their transgressions.”</i></p><p>The Sun shone brightly as it near her face.  Avira closed her eyes, suddenly tired as she bowed her head. </p><p>“No, that’s not what I want, you dammed demon.” She said, tears swelling up as she hear the metal footsteps approach.<br/>
”I want to prove them wrong but never like this.” </p><p>It didn’t end up mattering anyway. Something warm splashed against her face, almost cool in comparison to the flames. She opened her eyes and saw that the hand holding the brand was laying in front of her without its owner attached. Abominations roamed free and the surreal sight of seeing her own face twisted into gruesome anger as she killed everyone around her made her sick on herself. </p><p>“Stop! Please!” She tried to scream, but she suddenly didn’t have a voice. </p><p>Her doppelgänger turned towards her anyway, a nasty sneer of a grin on its face as it lumbered towards her. </p><p>“This is all you will ever have to look forward to,” it said before lunging towards her. </p><p>Avira woke with an aching jaw. She groaned softly and she unclenched her teeth, jaw popping as she stretched it.<br/>
She stared at the canvas of the tent as she breathed in, held, and breathed out. She uncurled her fingers and forced her shoulders to relax. She sniffed wetly and wiped at the tear tracks on her face. </p><p>“Bad dream?”</p><p>Avira flinched and reflexively drew for her magic but relaxed when she saw that it was only Leliana. The woman wasn’t even that far away; Avira must’ve been really out of it to not have noticed. </p><p>“You were so quiet, I almost fell back to sleep,” the redhead continued after Avira’s continued silence. “But something didn’t feel right, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p><p>The Maker isn’t that much of a fuck up if Leliana is here. </p><p>Avira sat up and Leliana sat back on her legs, folding her hands on her lap. </p><p>“When-“ Avira started, pausing to cough some of the sleep and pain that the nightmare left out of her voice, “When mages have nightmares, the t-t.... They would always assume that they were falling prey to demons, especially if it was a particularly bad one.”</p><p>She sighed. </p><p>“Thus we had to learn to either sleep lightly or sleep deep enough where we wouldn’t thrash around. Some took to sleeping droughts even.”</p><p>“By the Maker, it was that bad?”</p><p>Avira said nothing as she gazed towards the outline of flickering flames made by the campfire outside. </p><p>“I believe his watch is still going if you wish to be with Alistair,” Leliana told her, making Avira flinch. </p><p>“Th-That isn’t on my mind at all!,“ the mage denied, but the moment Leliana mentioned the man’s name, seeing him became the most enticing thing that she ever could’ve ever done. </p><p>“Plagued by nightmares of a life long left behind, the protagonist leaves in the middle of the night to seek comfort of her paramour-“</p><p>Face blazing, Avira wadded up and threw her blanket at the now giggling woman. She left the tent with a small chuckle of her own as she stood and stretched. </p><p>She blinked blearily at the light of the small campfire, the sky proving to still be a dark curtain of night, and turned her gaze towards Alistair, sitting there for his watch as Leliana said. The man perked up when he saw her, whether he realized it or not, causing a smirk to quirk at her lips. The rosy blush that came quickly after warmed her heart, chasing away some of the lingering chill from her recent visit to the fade. </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” she teased as she crossed the short distance between the tent and the campfire. </p><p>“Ah!” He jumped, “Uh, erm I was trying to see if, um-“</p><p>Avira’s smirk grew as she leaned closer to Alistair. “If, um, what?” She teased, enjoying his flustered response. </p><p>The fire warmed her but Avira suddenly noticed that she’s was awfully close to her fellow warden. She swallowed as she focused her eyes on him and felt her chest catch when she saw that his eyes were already on hers. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Alistair suddenly blurted, startling Avira as her eyes began to drift down to his lips. They snapped back to his with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“I don’t mean to pry but, have the nightmares been bothering you again?” He asked, voice becoming gravelly as he lowered it with his eyes trained steadfast on her. </p><p>Avira blinked, getting a sense of vertigo as the feelings of adoration (and a bit of lust, if she were to be honest) were quickly shrouded by the dread of her dreams. </p><p>“I...” <i>-should lie</i>, Avira thought. No mage in their right mind would actually admit to have nightmares. Some templars would even say that night terrors are a conspiracy between demons and mages to gain power through blood magic. These claims are always dismissed by other more reasonable Templars but there’s always a split second hesitance as if they’re actually considering the asinine claims. </p><p>(No, instead they believe that any nightmare that mages have are actually practice sessions for demon possession.)</p><p>But Avira isn’t at the circle anymore. She refocused her gaze on the man before her, the friend before her, who was gazing at her with naked concern. </p><p>“In a way,” She murmured to him, “Yes.”</p><p>She’d rather swallow one of Zevran’s poisons (again) rather than talk about those damned dreams let alone even acknowledge their existence, but looking at Alistair made things more bearable, more easier. </p><p>Alistair shifted as if he was going to reach out and touch her but settled into his spot instead, much to Avira’s disappointment.<br/>
Despite not being reared as a physical person, at that moment Avira wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on hers even on the most smallest level. </p><p>He ducked his head to keep her eyes on his, “In a way?” He asked. “How so, Avira?”</p><p>Maker, by the syllables of her name, with such a caring voice, he was laying her bare so easily. It’s not fair. How is she not to love him?</p><p>“It’s... The Circle,” Avira said haltingly, feeling as if a templar was right around the corner waiting for their chance for her to say anything more. </p><p>She looked up and brown eyes were on blue. Her shoulders relaxed but the knot in her throat remained. </p><p>“It wasn’t all bad,” she said in the quiet between them with her voice sounding weak to herself, “But, the little things, it adds up. Some think that it’s normal but I remember-“</p><p><i>I remember life before I was taken</i>, she wanted to say. But she was too raw to face the memories that she buried due to the pain facing them caused. </p><p>She opened her eyes that fell shut when she felt the air become warmer and the shuffle that came before. Alistair had sat closer to her and she immediately pressed her forehead to his shoulder, sighing without care. (She can mortified about having feelings in the morning after a cup of coffee in her system. Until then, no regrets.)</p><p>Hesitant fingers found themselves caressing her hair, gaining confidence as Avira pressed into the touch with a wordless murmur. </p><p>Alistair didn’t push for anymore details, of which Avira found herself grateful. Tonight, he was pulling more and more out of her that she’s forgotten about herself. She was halfway certain that she would keep going until her mind would shut down. Instead he ran his fingers over her hair, careful not to unravel and frizz up her red coils that spent most of its time in protective braids. </p><p>“I wish there was more that I can do for you,” he told her, running his thumb over her tattooed check. Avira looked back at him, eyes taking their time dragging over the expanse of his neck before meeting his eyes. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, continuing, “O-other than fill your ear with my wonderous voice of which I have been told by weird swamp witches is the hell spawn of a bee buzzing in a frog’s gullet which I quite honestly take offense too-“</p><p>A hand on his cheek made him falter before a soft lips pressed against  the corner of his mouth. A breathless moment passed at Avira pulled back, giving him a rather shy smile. </p><p>“Thank you. For being here. With me,” she said haltingly as her cheeks grew warm. </p><p>Her head rested on his shoulder for the rest of his watch and then for a bit of hers until she dozed off. Alistair watched over her with a soft lidded gaze. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>So with the blight going on, it’s very easy to forget that the world is filled with dangers other than darkspawn. Thankfully, it’s very easy to remember as well when said dangers try to collectively take a chunk out of your ass. </p><p>“DRAGON!?” Avira screamed in confused horror as she rolled out of the way of a blue ball of flame. “WHY!?”</p><p>“I don’t think the dragon is going to explain its existence to us-“ Wynne said tersely, starting on the process of freezing the creatures wings. </p><p>“Do you think that all dragons have some kind of anger issue?” Alistair wondered, jogging over to it when it crashed onto the ground thanks to Wynne’s efforts. “Maybe they just need to, I don’t know, talk-“</p><p>The dragon screeched and Sten appeared shortly after from behind it covered in its blood. </p><p>“-Well, roar about it,” Alistair amended before sinking his blade into the nearest expanse of skin. </p><p>“Therapy for dragons?” Morrigan asked incredulously while sending a spell of confusion over the dragon, “What are you on about this time? As if a dragon would ever have the idea that they’re nothing but utter perfection in the first place!”</p><p>“How would you know that?” he rebutted as he stabbed deeper. </p><p>“Are you friends with a dragon?” Avira asked as she ran up, flinging a dagger into the dragon’s eye. </p><p>(To anyone who was looking, Morrigan had a rather dour expression at the topic of her knowing any dragons. To most it was hypothetical at this point in time, but women shifting into dragons would be almost a norm. Just hate that Mother got to do it first.)</p><p>It bucked with a pained and angry roar, making anyone who was close to it stumble. </p><p>“No,” she said simply, flinging a boulder at the dragon’s head from her safe distance away. “It’s the principle of the matter.”</p><p>“In any case, consider it practice!” Avira shouted from her spot on the ground, on her back and still stabbing at the dragon before it flicked an arm at her and sent her flying a ways into the trees at the edge of the clearing. She landed with an “Ooph!” and laid there for a moment. A shaky thumbs up signaled that she was still alive. </p><p>Alistair stepped in her place having finally gotten up. However, as soon as he got set in his stance, the dragon whipped its head in an attempt to bite at Sten who was carving away at its flank. Wide, long teeth scrapped against and pierced his armor as the dragon’s mouth closed on him instead. It shook its head with Alistair in its grip. Blood splatters and agonized screaming filled the clearing. The poor man’s world was a red tinted blur but somehow he still kept his wits by the skin of his teeth. The heat he felt building in the deep expanse of the oversized lizard’s mouth also proved as motivation as well. Alistair screamed with every fiber of his being as he stabbed, stabbed, and stabbed again until he fell the short distance to the ground. He landed with a wheeze on his front, landing a smear of his own blood. </p><p>Somehow, he still had the strength to stand. Wobbly as a newborn halla, but up.<br/>
Even so, the dragon sensed weakness and ignored everyone else’s attacks as it’s slitted eyes zeroed in on him. His stomach dropped but he raised his sword.</p><p>Only then did he hear the unhinged screaming nearing him. A blur of red passed him as Avira launched herself into the blighted thing, magic crackling like flames and electricity from her and her sword. </p><p>
Huh, that’s new.
</p>

<p>The battle began anew with a new tinge of desperation. Wynne buffed Alistair with a healing spell, but it was weakened for she was quickly becoming tired. He downed some healing potions to pick up the slack. Sten was the second focus of the dragons ire and was soon doing everything in his power to keep away from the thing’s powerful jaws as well as making sure it continued to keep its eyes on him. Morrigan grew quiet as her full focus was concentrated on the battle. Avira was... She was always a force of nature before, but that day? 
Nothing could compare to the cold fury that she unleashed.

She was the might of Mother Nature itself as she created sharp spears of ice and lightening to rain down upon the creature. Meanwhile she danced around it’s legs, slicing at it with a red hot blade. Flames didn’t work on its hide, however the same immunity didn’t carry on for the inside of the dragon as it roared in pain from Avira’s red blade sinking into it.</p><p>The tide turned. As Avira drew off with exhaustion finally catching up to her, the others gained their second wind and advanced. Morrigan began hurling taunts. Wynne glowed with the white glow of her spirit companion. Sten sliced clean through the dragon’s tail. Alistair was cutting and bashing the dragons joints until one of its arms gave out under it. Victory was upon them. Until the dragon lunged with a bout of unexpected speed, entrapping Avira with its remaining working hand. Alistair rushed forward with a scream of her name but hey! That arm he broke? Yeah, the hand still works. </p><p>The dragon leaped high into the air and began flapping its wings, breaking the ice encrusted on them as it began to fly away. </p><p>“Do I stab it?!” Alistair yelled at Avira in question with the wind stealing nearly stealing his voice away. </p><p>“Not while it has us!” She screamed back. </p><p>“So the dragon is going to gently set us down after the we bludgeoned the living shit out of it? It definitely needs to go to dragon therapy-“</p><p>“MAKER ALISTAIR! You know what, just stab it!”</p><p>“But you just-“</p><p>“STAB!”</p><p>So he did. Luckily he had a bit of an advantage since the dragon’s arm was broken and hanging lower than what was healthy for the dragon. Avira was still, face fixed into a scowl of concentration. </p><p><i>Give in. You’re not going to survive this otherwise</i>, Rage whispered. <i>This thing touched what is yours, it deserves-</i></p><p><i>Piss the fuck off</i>, Avira told it. </p><p>Frost began to gather on her hand and the mage watched the beat of its wings waiting until-</p><p>Several spears of ice pierced into the dragon’s wing. They began tilting in descent. </p><p>“HOLD ON!” Avira yelled.  </p><p>Alistair just screamed wordlessly. </p><p>The dragons grip loosened just enough for her to wiggle free, and Avira wasted no time pushing herself towards Alistair as the ground hurriedly met them. As soon as she touched him, rock began to form on their skin. They were close enough to the ground but-</p><p>The pair of them crashed into the tree line, the jar of it rattling their bones and knocking the breath out of the both of them. For a few moments the world was filled with tree branches and pain. They clattered to the ground and laid there. </p><p>It took him a few moments to catch his breath but Alistair called out Avira’s name feebly. Silence met him. He sat up with a start, ignoring his half healed injuries with a wince as he searched for her. He spotted the mage lying a little ways before him. Before he could call out her name, she groaned, turning onto her side with a wheeze and cough. Thank the Ma-</p><p>The dragon bound into the space between them limping, bloody, and roaring for revenge . Alistair lost sight of the semi-conscious woman but the dragon was beginning to turn its head towards her. </p><p>“HEY OVER HERE, YOU MOLDED PIECE NUG DUNG!” Alistair bellowed. </p><p>He’s pretty sure that dragons don’t understand common, but the affronted snort of flame that came after had made him wonder for a time. Either way, the dragon’s attention was now on him. He went to grip his sword only to instead grasp at the air firmly. Alistair groaned as he noted the absence of his shield as well. The dragon growled at him, warming the air with an incoming bout of flame. </p><p>He braced himself, getting ready to move out of the-</p><p>“ALISTAIR!”</p><p>Avira, appearing from nowhere, was now in front of him with her hands outstretched. The dragon appeared in double for the woman but that was no worries. If there’s two dragons that’s just a bigger explosion. Despite seeing the fire build up in the dragon’s gullet, Avira kept still. The flame continued to build and build. </p><p>“Avira we-“ Alistair tried to pull at her but at that moment he noticed the strange chocking sound coming from the dragon. </p><p>Sweat pouring down her face, the mage bared her teeth at the dragon before closing her hands into fists and yanking. </p><p>The dragon exploded with a gout of flame. </p><p>The two stood there as cooked viscera rained upon them. Alistair gaped at Avira, half formed words starting and stopping. Avira turned towards him, skin ashen and sweating but with a frigid expression of anger. </p><p>Uh-oh. </p><p>“What... in the Maker’s name... were you thinking?” Avira gasped at him, voice rising in anger with every pause as deft hands searched him down. </p><p>He blinked, shook dulling the impact of the words until they finally hit. He frowned in confusion. </p><p>“Wha? But you were in-“ Alistair began to protest but his words joined the Maker’s side at the elf’s withering glare. </p><p>“So you decide to take on a dragon while being injured? By yourself?!” She hissed, searching hands pausing on the ragged metal of his ruined armor. “That was too rash, Alistair! You could’ve died!”</p><p>Alistair face twisted in a scowl, his sudden anger making the pain of his wounds mute. “Oh as if you have any room to talk! You’ve almost forgotten that you’re a mage with the amount of times you rush into battle without hesitation!”</p><p>“Me being a mage has nothing to do with it!”</p><p>“Ugh, that’s not- No being mage has nothing to do with it but maybe it is! I don’t know, Avira! You don’t- you don’t tell us everything!”</p><p>Avira glared him down in a fashion that usually means that someone’s head is going to be rolling quite soon (Alistair’s neck was breaking into a sweat that had nothing to do with the receding adrenaline of the battle), but the man stared her down with the strength of being quite concerned for a woman that you were quite in love with. That was until his vision began to blur and tilt for a moment. </p><p>“Alistair!” Firm hands grabbed him and led him down as gently as they could with him being an almost dead weight. </p><p>Avira arranged him onto his back and reached for a potion attached to her waist. She poured a healing poultice over the wounds that were available to her thanks to the various large punctures in his armor. She swallowed down a lyrium potion next and placed her hands over Alistair who was wincing over the sting of the poultice. They began to glow. </p><p>There was always the initial discomfort of flesh knitting together faster than what’s humanly possible, but the pleasure of his pain abating made the healing more than worth it. He groaned in relief. The healing was slower than how it usual went, but Avira was snatching away the energy needed as soon as it was available to her, pausing only to pull off his ruined armor. <br/>
After a while, she was finished. </p><p>“Done,” she announced quietly, tiredly, resting her hand on his bloodied shirt. Her voice was shaking. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Alistair asked. </p><p>She took a deep inhale, held, and then released it. “I will be, just need to rest and catch my breath.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured. <i>You’re incredible. </i></p><p>“It’s no problem,” she replied. <i>I’d do it again.</i> </p><p>Neither of them moved. After a few moments, Avira sighed and made a movement to pull away, but Alistair quickly began to panic and gripped the hand pulling away from his chest. </p><p>“I um,” he paused, “Sorry, I’ll just-“</p><p>“No!” Avira jumped at the vehemence in her voice and cleared it with an embarrassed cough. “No, it’s fine.”</p><p>Avira peered down at Alistair and found him gazing back with a rather deep blush. The initial thought was to think that he’s managed to catch a blighted cold despite being rather hardy against such things. But of course, Avira just checked him out: she’s no Wynne but she would’ve caught on to that at least. But then the weight of Alistair’s hand on hers settled and finally registered. So did the weight of his gaze on her, taking in every inch. She was dirty and hadn’t bathed since the day before the day before and was pretty sure that she has a bloody eye from the rough landing but she knew that he didn’t see any of that. Or rather he did but just didn’t care.</p><p>She shift closer. It was barely a movement but she felt his chest lurched underneath her palm with his heart beating a racing staccato. </p><p>So she leaned forward. He sat up. </p><p>The kiss was soft, and neither of them really knew what they were doing but they were both equally out of breath when they pulled away. </p><p>Avira was cradling his face and one of his hands was covering hers. They stared at each other for a moment before an airy chuckle escaped from Avira. A wondrous smile followed on Alistair’s as he quickly joined in her low laughter. After a while they settled, Avira leaning forward to press her forehead against Alistair’s. </p><p>“Avira...” He whispered against her lips, their breath mingling. </p><p>“Hm?” She pecked at his lips and despite his halfhearted efforts, they lapsed into another kiss. </p><p>They pulled away again, giggling at each other again. Alastair gripped Avira’s hand, still holding it all this while, and said, “I’m almost afraid to do or say anything. I fear that I may wake up.”</p><p>Avira snorted and leaned forward as if she was going to kiss his cheek only to bite at his earlobe. The man pressed against her shuddered with a bitten off groan. </p><p>“Surely that would’ve been enough to wake you, no?” Avira murmured into his ear as she slowly drew back, letting her hands slide down the expanse of his chest.</p><p>“I-... Hrn...” Not the most intelligent thing he’s ever said, but the feeling was there. </p><p>Avira laughed at him as she slowly drew away. At that moment, the sound of an hawk cry pierced the eye. Said animal flapped it’s way towards them before disappearing in a flurry of feathers and black smoke, revealing one bog witch. </p><p>“Morrigan!” They both called, Avira of happy surprise and Alistair of “Ugh, no more smooching”. </p><p>“I will admit you had us worried when the dragon flew off with you,” Morrigan said, eyes scanning over Avira and then landing on Alistair. She pointed at him with a pinky. “You not so much. I was pretty certain that that airhead of yours would save you from certain death.”</p><p>Alistair sputtered. </p><p>“Oh come on! That’s physically impossible, I could’ve died!”</p><p>“-That didn’t seem to be too much of an issue earlier-“</p><p>“-Oh bother. Tis seems like a distant dream now-“</p><p>Women are so mean to him. </p><p>****</p><p>They’ve regrouped together with the forward party and then later with the home party. An impromptu reunion party ensued when the two rogues glanced at each other with an impish grin and pulled out bottles of wine with names that got harder and harder to say with every sip of their contents. As per usual with any gathering, Avira was the first to disappear and Alistair was the first to notice. He left from the campfire to walk to the clearing she always drifted to. (Leliana was singing a wonderful song about a woman’s love for the moon and Zevran was doing a rather inappropriate and lewd interpretive dance to it.) </p><p>There the woman was, eyes glued to the stars. She was always beautiful but there were times where he can only just stare and wondered how did he get so lucky to even be in her presence.</p><p>Her ear twitched at his approach and she turned to give him a quirked smile. He sat beside her as gracefully as he could with being mildly inebriated. At her loose laughter, maybe Avira was slightly drunk too. </p><p>She raised a half full bottle of what was definitely not one of the wines that Leliana and Zevran procured. </p><p>“Issa special occasion,” Avira told him, words over enunciated and thick, “So a little celebration is at hand, no?”</p><p>Yeah, she’s definitely drunk. </p><p>Alistair let out a relieved laugh as he bumped his shoulder into hers, almost missing it despite their proximity. “Thank the Maker, I thought I would have to try to be sober enough to keep up with you.”</p><p>Avira snorted around a mouthful of whatever she was drinking. </p><p>“As if that was ever possible drunk or sober,” she said confidently with a smirk and wink at him. </p><p>They both laughed goodheartedly together and settled close as they began to pass Avira’s bottle between the two. After a while, it was empty and they were quiet. Alistair wished that his mind was such however. </p><p>He looked at Avira and she looked so calm and peaceful. Her face was fixed into a faint smile as she hummed along to the song that Leliana was playing, even as far as they were. In the moonlight, the chocolate of her skin was glowing almost otherworldly. He gave an inward sigh and then-</p><p>“Why haven’t you been using your magic?”</p><p>The humming stopped. Avira stayed where she was however, eyes closed and leaned against Alistair. She inhaled, held, and exhaled before opening her eyes and looking at him. </p><p>“That obvious huh?” She asked wryly. </p><p>A incredulous chuckle came from him. “Ah, no shit? I hear grunting beside me in the middle of a fight, turn expecting Oghren or even Morrigan-“</p><p>“-Morrigan?-“</p><p>“-and I see you!”</p><p>The two laughed full bellied until they were all but supporting each other as they wiped their eyes. Avira pulled away, mirth dying as she looked away with unseeing eyes. </p><p>“Every time I close my eyes, the Circle is on fire,” she said without preamble. “Mages, students, and children either lie dead in the hallways or twisted into abominations. The differentiation doesn’t matter in the end when the t-“</p><p>Her throat closes and she almost feels the heat on her forehead nearing. At her pause, Alistair gripped her hand. After a moment, she looked at him and squeezed his hand. </p><p>“The... d-demons they, um-“ Avira began haltingly, “They whisper when my defenses are down. Talking about petty wants that I’ve never considered. It was easy to ignore them initially but with everything that’s been happening...” </p><p>She drifted off before sighing. </p><p>“Avira, you don’t have to talk about it if it’s hurting you this much,” Alistair told her softly. </p><p>Her head whipped at him with a stricken expression. “But if I don’t do it now then when will I? I-“ Her voice cracked. “I don’t want to hide anything from anyone. Especially not...”</p><p>Avira paused, looking away to sniff and wipe at her eyes. She looked back at him and squeezed his hand tighter. </p><p>“Especially not you,” she finished. </p><p>Alistair felt the world pause for a moment before rushing back at him with her words. Especially not him. Him?</p><p>Avira laughed at whatever dumb expression he was making. “You think I kiss any body who risks their life for me?” She teased. </p><p>“If that’s the case, you owe Oghren a lot of smooching. And Sten. Aaand Morrigan.”</p><p>Ew.</p><p>Avira laughed. “I don’t know...Morrigan’s pretty cute.”</p><p>Alistair groaned. “Am I to now fight for your affections? I’ll do it. Completely not a rather good excuse to fight that blighted witch, nuh-uh.”</p><p>The two found themselves laughing, wheezing with aching bellies. They settled. Until Avira slung a leg over his lap and was sitting on him. </p><p>“There are demons who like to wear my face and torment me,” Avira told him as her hands drew up his neck and to his jaw. “Using my magic makes me almost sick, but not using it can possibly result of one of you getting hurt.”</p><p>Her thumb traced over his bottom lip, his breath rapidly puffing against her skin. </p><p>“And I protect what’s mine,” she murmured, voice heavy with promise. </p><p>She sealed it with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will say that I kept accidentally making this story h*rnier than it needed to be ;-;<br/>Anyway, p sure that I’ll be adding to this series whenever inspiration hits! Maybe not as long but keep an eye peeled! ; ))))</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr: thaddy-writes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>